urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Skorkowsky
Seth Skorkowsky — Author Website * The Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky * Twitter: Seth Skorkowsky (@SSkorkowsky) | Twitter About the Author Seth SkorkowskyBio: Raised in the swamps and pine forests of East Texas, Seth Skorkowsky gravitated to the darker sides of fantasy, preferring horror and pulp heroes over knights in shining armor. His debut novel, Dämoren, was released in 2014 by Ragnarok Publications. Seth will also be releasing two sword and sorcery rogue collections, Mountain of Daggers and Sea of Quills. When not writing, Seth enjoys tabletop role-playing games, shooting sports, and traveling the world with his wife. ~ Goodreads | Seth Skorkowsky * Full Bio:Author Seth Skorkowsky – Bio Genres Urban Fantasy, Sword & Sorcery, Horror Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, Adven=Adventure Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: J.M. Martin (creative director: art & design) — Source: Ragnarok Publications | Valducan (series) 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Copy Editor: Amanda Shore — Source: book credits page * Editor-in-Chief: Tim Marquitz — Source: book credits page Publishing Information Publishers: Ragnarok Publications * Author Page: Ragnarok Publications | Books | Valducan (series) Awards Quotes *Quotes - Seth Skorkowsky (The United States) (showing 1-3 of 3) Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Seth Skorkowsky – Valducan Series ~ Author * Seth Skorkowsky (Author of Damoren) ~ Goodreads * none ~ FF * Seth Skorkowsky - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) ~ ISFdb (author) * Seth Skorkowsky Author Page~ Shelfari * Seth Skorkowsky ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Valducan series by Seth Skorkowsky *Valducan Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Valducan Series *18 Facts About Dämoren ~ Author site Reviews: *Fictiongarden.com | Damoren *Book Review: Dämoren #1 by Seth Skorkowsky | The BiblioSanctum *Review: Hounacier #2 by Seth Skorkowsky | BiblioSanctum Interviews: *Interview with Seth Skorkowsky, Author of Dämoren and Hounacier | The BiblioSanctum *The United Federation of Charles: Exclusive interview with Seth Skorkowsky! Guest Posts: *[GUEST POST Seth Skorkowsky on The Story Behind DÄMOREN] ~ SF Signal *[GUEST POST Seth Skorkowsky (MOUNTAIN OF DAGGERS) on Sword and Sorcery] ~ SF Signal *The Qwillery: Guest Blog by Seth Skorkowsky - So We Saved the World...Now What? - March 21, 2015 Author: *The Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky *The Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky – Blog * Goodreads | Seth Skorkowsky (Author of Damoren) *Seth Skorkowsky | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *Seth Skorkowsky (@SSkorkowsky) | Twitter *(2) Seth Skorkowsky Book Cover Gallery Category:Authors Category:Male Authors